cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ken Jeong
Ken Jeong (1969 - ) Film Deaths * Pineapple Express (2008) [Ken]: Killed in an explosion after he throws a briefcase bomb at Gary Cole (on top of having been badly wounded in the big shoot-out). (Thanks to Mathew, ND, and Tommy) *''Furry Vengeance (2010)'' [Neal Lyman]: Mauled to death by various wildlife after they trap him in a worm tunnel, we only see him being dragged into the forests by a grizzly bear (it's unclear if he died or not, but as revealed earlier on that people who have started setting up settlements in Rocky Springs have gone missing without a trace, it's implied he was killed). * The Hangover Part II (2011) [Leslie Chow]: Briefly legally dead from a cocaine overdose; his body is stuffed into an ice machine by Bradley Cooper, Ed Helms and Zach Galifianakis. His heart starts up again and he is seen alive when Cooper, Helms & Galifanakis break him out of the ice machine (Jeong survives the rest of the film). (Played for comic effect) * Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) [Jerry Wang]: Falls to his death after being thrown through a window by Keith Szarabajka. * Rapture-Palooza (2013) God: Electrocuted, along with Craig Robinson, when Craig drops a boombox into the jacuzzi they've both fallen in. The image of their dead bodies floating in the water is also shown at the beginning of the movie as Anna Kendrick narrates the events that have occured. (Played for comic effect) TV Deaths *'' American Dad: Flirting With Disaster (2011; animated)'' [Butch Johnson]: Shot to death by Stan Smith (voiced by Seth MacFarlane). * ''Community: Intro to Recycled Cinema (2015) Chang'': Shot with a laser by Richard Erdman in the film within the episode; he dies while talking to Erdman and is later seen in Hell with Joel McHale (For the film within the episode, Jeong is only used in recycled limited green screen footage). (Played for Comedic Effect) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:1969 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Paramount Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Actors who died in David Gordon Green Movies Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Voice Actors Category:Kung Fu Panda Cast Members Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Marvel Stars Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Death scenes by accidental explosion Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:American actors and actresses Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:The Muppets cast members Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Goosebumps cast members Category:Two and a Half Men Cast Members Category:Asian actors and actresses Category:Korean-American actors and actresses Category:Korean actors and actresses Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Turbo Cast Category:The Casagrandes Cast Members